Am I in Love with you?
by StarlightPuurfection
Summary: Chrom is growing up at the age of 15 in the kingdom of Ylisse. Put up with all his royal duties he runs to the garden his one place of peace and quite. His father comes home with news with support for the next war. After a day of studies Chrom takes a break with his younger sister Emmeryn, when soon they were under attack and getting ready for war!


"Why must I stay within the castle walls? I want to explore my own kingdom!" Chrom asked. "Young master must I also remind you that... before the wet-nurse could finish Chrom finished for her "Yeah, next in line to the throne as soon as I turn 19! I get it! I'm only 15 for gods sake! I'm not of age yet so why cage me in like a bird?" Chrom shouted rushing towards the door his wet-nurse tried to rush after him but she was stopped before she even moved. "Milady?" the wet-nurse pondered. His mother had lightly said "Leave the boy be, this is hard on him that much I know for a young man of Ylisse to take on so much at a young age. I don't blame my son for acting this way: to tell ends meet I use to be the same." His mother finished. "Yes you were and a handful at that. Couldn't keep you in one seat for less then 5 minutes." Shockingly his father came in patted his wife on the shoulder. "Milord, welcome home." The wet-nurse said bowing in front of her master. "Oh Darling, you startled me. Did you not have business in Ferox?" His wife asked to face her husband. "We made a deal they will support us in the next war against Plegia." "Oh Darling that wonderful news! We should celebrate tonight." The wife said with excitement.

"Where is my son Chrom? I want to tell him something in private." The king asked. "He went off somewhere. I still does not want to take on full responsibility of royals. He might be in his room, or in the garden." The Queen replied. "Let me go and find him, and yes we should celebrate such a joyous event." The king said kissing his wife on the forehead and left the room the wet-nurse bowed again as the master left them. "Go and tell the cooks to make a feast for tonight." The Queen said to her. The nurse bowed leaving the queen alone. "Chrom." She let out a sigh. Out in the garden the king found his son playing in the fountain water. "Chrom, so this is where you were. You have you're mother worried sick if you keep this up." The king said sitting next to his son. "Father welcome home. Even if I'm not of age why must I do everything like this everyday? It's boring!" Chrom said splashing his hand in the water. "Your mother and I had to take on the same responsibility as you even at your young age. You see how we run this kingdom? It's from our early training and that's all we want for you. I have a new sword for you, you can get it after you go and get you little sister Lisa and bring her to the dinner table." His father said. "Okay Father!" Chrom said with his face lit up on a warm summer day. "Lissa, Father's home. He wanted me to come and get you for dinner." Chrom said opening the door to his sisters room to find her playing with a friend or someone he has not seen before. "Oh hello! The princess invited me to play with her because her big brother won't play with her. My name is Emmeryn, nice to meet you your highness." Emmeryn said bowing to the prince of Ylisse. "Lissa go see if it's okay with father if your friend can stay the night. The suns already started to set it's almost nightfall." Chrom said. "Do you think father will be okay with this idea of yours big brother?" Lissa asked him. "Go and see already, I should go and tell the chef to set up another plate at the table for our guess. That is if that's okay with you miss." Chrom replied to Lissa's question she went out the door to find her parents to ask if her new friend could stay the night. "Where do you live Emmeryn? Should I have a guard send that you're here for the night or..?" He began to ask but was cut off. "That's not necessary Milord for I am homeless. My parents abandon me at a young age so I've learned how to live on my own." She said. "Oh I'm sorry to hear but I will tell you Lissa loves to have new friends around she'll get quite glued to you..." he said when Lissa came bursting into the room say "Father said that she can stay the night and that he wants to meet her too. Wait after the night wouldn't you have to go back home?" Lissa asked. "Lissa I've learned that she doesn't have a home. She was abandon by her parents, maybe after she meets Father I could talk to him to see if she can stay here and live with us. Be apart of our family." "Sorry about that Emmeryn, but what do you say do you wish to be apart of our family?" Chrom said. Emmeryn began to tear up and smiled thinking that she has never been apart of a family. After dinner Emmeryn met the king and queen. "Oh you poor thing, the more the better I say. Dear what you say about the matter?" the queen asked her husband. "Welcome to our family Emmeryn. You're more then welcome to call me father, and her your mother. Sweet child don't be afraid to ask anything of us." The king said patting the girl on her head with his big palm. She had never felt this kind of warmth before she's glad she can feel it now.

{A year has pasted since Emmeryn was taken in by the royal family of Ylisse.} Chrom is now 16 and has decided to take on responsibilities of prince of the realm. "Big sister Emmeryn, come and play with me again!" Lissa said pulling on her sisters arm. Lissa is now 12 yrs old, and Emmeryn is 15 only one year younger then prince Chrom. Emmeryn was in love with the prince but was afraid to tell him how she felt about him, he has grown so much in the past year. Taking all of his lessons on reading, writing, sword fighting, ballroom dance, and also give speeches to the people of Ylisse, to think that she could have such a chance to live under the same roof as him sometimes when she not looking after her younger sister Lissa she would watch prince Chrom do his daily chores. "Emmeryn, come to watch again I see." Chrom said putting down his studies to open the door for his _sister. _"Oh I'm sorry to bother you brother. I wanted to see how your studies were. Am I in the way? Of course I'm in the way please excuse me." I said bowing to him. "Emmeryn it's okay I've been wanting to take a break will you join me in the rose garden?" He asked. Emmeryn smiled and replied "Yes!" Out in the garden they were both enjoying the sweet smell of the roses this year. Hearing the sounds of nature around them Chrom took a breath in and sighed with relief. "Brother... I want to ask some... thing of...you." Emmeryn said stuttering. "What is it Emmeryn?" Chrom began to ask but was interrupted by a guard who was out of breath. "I'm sorry Emmeryn, it'll have to wait after this matter!. What's the matter?" He asked the guard. "Sire we are under attack from Plegia's Vasto, leader of the Wyvern riders." He before closing his eyes. "Emmeryn go and find our younger sister and hide her safely and tell our parents about this attack. Stay with Lissa until this is dealt with!" Prince Chrom shouted. Emmeryn got up and ran inside to find her younger sister Lissa and to warn her parents. "Mother, Father we're under attack by Plegia's Vasto!" I said bursting into my parents room. "Go and find Lissa and hide we will come find you later when it is safe!" they both said in harmony. With that her mother grabbed a longbow and her father grabbed a spellbook well known as arcwind and headed out. Emmeryn found Lissa playing in her room thank the gods. She took Lissa and hid. {Outside} "Archers, ready? FIRE! Clerics heal the injured! Mage use all the spells you have! Assassin's aim and fire with all you have as well!" Chrom shouted to direct everyone to their stations. [All] "Yes MILORD!" they all scattered to where they were needed most. "Chrom!" he heard the voice of his parents. "Good job son. Go and find your sisters." His father said. "No father this is my kingdom as well as it is yours! I will protect it and it's people!" Chrom snapped at his Father. "Spoken like a true leader.. very well as you wish lets end this here end now!" the king said. (All three of them) "For Ylisse!" (2hrs have pasted) Emmeryn took a look out side to see that it was over. "Lissa stay here! Do you hear do not move from here. I'll be back I promise." Emmeryn said out side of Lissa closet door then her bed room door. "Emmeryn are you okay?" Chrom said limping with his right leg dragging on the floor and his sword to help him stand he bled a little from them head and the arm. "Chrom oh my goodness we need to get you to a cleric and fast Lissa is safe. Right now you're not!" Emmeryn said rushing over to him hurry to find a cleric and fast right around the corner there _was _one but it was killed before we could their face I hurried to turn around before we were caught and hid until the killer left and they did after when I heard the voice of my mother. "Be gone!" she shouted, she took one of her arrows and shot straight it the assassin he was dead. An 1 hour had gone by and I got Chrom to help and then I went to go and Lissa. Good she was still there where I told her to be. A few weeks have pasted and the kingdom of Ylisse was slowly healing from the attack some homes and business were still a wreck but the other villagers helped out one another and the kingdom looked the same like it was never attack. Mother and Father were starting to get sick, mother was killer then father. Only a two day after her being ill she died it was only my father left and then my older brother, if anything were to happen to them I don't know what I'd do. "Father please come and get something to eat. I know with mother gone it hurts but she would not want to starve yourself like this." Emmeryn said tapping on her fathers bedroom chambers. "Thank you sweet child to see to my heart. You'll have to guide me to the table I don't recall where it is." Her father said coming out of the door opening it oh so slightly.

Walking down to the table they both found Chrom and Lissa waiting for them. {Chrom and Lissa say} "Welcome back Father!"


End file.
